refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirt Hovel
Disclaimer: As always, the Rule of Cool applies before any other rule. Basic Concepts may be explained in this or subsequent Stages, and merely referenced (or redirected to the Concept's page) in this or any subsequent Stage. You have been wandering in the wilderness for months, for reasons that are your own. Maybe you have been fleeing war, or a tyrannical government. Whatever your reasons, you have finally decided to stop and settle down. You're exhausted, your supplies are long since exhausted, and all you want is safety from the mobs that try to kill you every night.One day, in your wanderings, you discover a book. You didn't see anyone drop it, and you know you didn't have it in your journeys before. Something about it makes you open it and start reading. It's the writings of an ancient, almost mystical Emperor--instructions on how to survive, build, and rule others. And the words change as you read it. It's almost like the book itself is alive. Overview Welcome to the The Clay Hovel Stage, the very first Stage in the Refugee to Regent Challenge. It will give a broad overview of the Challenge, but is more of a planning Stage than a construction one. You will be planning your Civilization, and recording your overview in a Written Book. You will also Construct a small shelter to protect yourself from the elements (and hostile Mobs), build your first bed, and design a Banner 1.8+ only for both your Capital specifically and your Civilization in general. Objectives Build yourself a Shelter You don't have much to work with, and if you want to last out here, you're going to need someplace safe to rest at night. Better get to it. Build Yourself a Refuge, a Shanty, or a Shack. If you want to refer back to these building requirements in the future, they may be found on the Residential page. In future Stages, this Construction will serve as the nucleus of your Personal Estate, and is intended to be either the or the main entrance to the main food storage part of the Estate. Your Shelter must be built out of Clay. In future Stages, once you have reliable access to a Furnace and fuel, you must cook the Clay into either bricks, Hardened Clay/Terracotta, or Glazed Terracotta depending on your version and preferences. Construct a Town Center The Town Center will become the center of administrative life in this Challenge. For now, however, it only needs to be a temporary shelter made out of clay, with a small bank in which to store communal resources. * Must have Storage Room ** Must have at least 20 Double Chests (or equivalent) for communal storage. ** Should have an Item Frame with a Chest inside if at all possible. * Must have double wooden door * Must be labelled with a Wooden Sign on all entrances and the entrance to the Storage Room. Immigrants You are not alone. As you are working, additional mobs have found their way to your tiny hovel. Build them homes, and they will be sure to stick around. * Build at least 5 additional Basic Hovels (using either a Refuge, Shanty, or Shack designs). ** One of the Hovels belongs to what he calls an "Agricultural Guild." His Work Room must consist of only one of the following: *** A Garden plot (2x7, or 14 total food-producing blocks) producing edible or inedible crops. *** An Orchard (an area with dedicated locations for at least 5 trees to grow) for food, breeding, or lumber production *** A breeding pair of Livestock (any) *** 1-3 Bees (for breeding, resource production, or other), whether Forestry, Pam's, or additional types of bees. ** Mining Guild Update One of the Hovels will belong to a member of what he calls a "Mining Guild." Work Room will be customized to that effect. Customization will not be required until then. ** Trade Guild Update One of the Hovels will belong to a member of what he calls a "Trade Guild." Work Room will be customized to that effect. Customization will not be required until then. ** Crafting Guild Update One of the Hovels will belong to a member of what he calls a "Crafting Guild." Work Room will be customized to that effect. Customization will not be required until then. ** Military Guild Update One of the Hovels will belong to a member of what he calls a "Military Guild." Work Room will be customized to that effect. Customization will not be required until then. Agriculture You now have a shelter, safe from mobs, in which you can sleep and store some basic resources. Others have come and joined you in your small area you call home. They have told you that others have heard about you, and will be following in their wake. Now is the time to ensure that you can survive your hunger, and prepare for the future. Both yours, and theirs. Set up a Farm * Plant at least 2 plots (2x7 apiece, or 28 crop blocks total) ** This is exactly equal to one village farming section. In Villages, they are surrounded by logs and separated by water. ** There are no requirements as to how many types of crops you need to have (for now), but there will be requirements in the future. * If available, set up a Plantation plot (2x7 or 14 crring (Flax, Cotton, etc). * Plant at least 10 Sugar Cane (for a final harvest of 30 Sugar Cane) Set up a Ranch * Acquire and pasture (or otherwise keep safe/from wandering away) the following kinds of Livestock: ** A breeding pair of Cows or Mooshrooms for leather and food. ** A breeding pair of Sheep for wool and food Set up an Orchard * Set up a Lumber Orchard with enough room for at least 5 trees, for wood * If available to you, set up an Orchard with at least 3 trees that are guaranteed to produce food (Pam's Fruit Trees, Forestry Fruit/Nut trees, etc) Build a Shrine to Terrim Terrim, Patron Deity of the Dirt Hovel Stage Terrim is the patron goddess of The Cube itself. She is celebrated annually during the Cube Day Festival, usually held from April 9-23. She is usually pictured as short, stout, with dirt covering her hair and her hands. She favors those who enjoy working hard and put in the extra effort. She enjoys sheltering those who have no place to go. * Favored Color: Brown, Green. * Favored Building Materials: Clay, Hardened Clay, and various kinds of Dirt * Festival: Cube Day Festival ** Festival Date: April 9-23 * Favored Offerings: Mushrooms, Mushroom Stew, Rabbit Stew Shrine to Terrim: Is usually built out of Hardened Clay of various colors, with three rooms. One where Terrim's followers may pay her tribute, one where weary travellers or the homeless may be sheltered, and one where her acolyte(s) sleep. If only Clay and Dirts are used, standard support rules apply (see Refuge, Shanty, and Shack descriptions on the Residential page or above for details) * Shrine Room: ** Must have an Altar that consists of a pair of Clay Blocks with a Sand Block between them. They should be 2 blocks tall. ** In Front of the Altar should be a Double Chest where offerings for the goddess are offered. ** The floor should be either green grass or Green Carpet. * Room of Rest: ** The Room of Rest must have at least 4 beds for anyone that needs a place to rest. *** Each bed must have a single Chest for storage of any items for any of Terrmi's guests. ** Anyone that rests within the Shrine is welcome to eat anything from the Chest in the main Shrine Room. Terrim is not very jealous, and would prefer her guests remain alive rather than starve. ** The floor should be either Green Grass or Green Carpet * Acolyte of Terrim's Hermitage: ** Must have an Oven/Furnace ** Must have a Crafting Table ** If possible, should have an underground, Mob-safe Mushroom Farm. ** Must have a Bed ** Must have a Double Chest for storage. ** The Floor should be either Green Grass or Green Carpet. Shrines to Terrim are favored by the members of the Mining Guild. Indeed, it is not at all uncommon to find them at the entrance to many mines. Often, a Member of the Mining Guild serves as many Shrines' Acolyte. Of course, her big brother, Ferrose, is often held in a much higher regard by miners than Terrim. Coming in 3.1 Rewrite: Population Guild overview (reworked Races, reworked housing options, renewed Administration Center in the form of the Town Center inspired by Age of Empires 1, retouched/handful of new ? deities, Schools/Colleges/Universities up to Gold City. 3.2 Rewrite: Agriculture (the production of organic resources, edible and inedible--plants and animals) up to Gold City 3.3 Rewrite: Mining (Harvesting, Supporting mineshafts, and processing ore) up to Gold City 3.4 Rewrite: Trade (Storage, Hauling, Transportation, Roads) up to Gold City 3.5 Rewrite: Crafting (Using Resources produced, stored, and hauled by other Guilds to produce new materials. Magic and Technology are sub-guilds of the Crafting Guild) up to Gold City 3.6 Rewrite: Military (Defensive and Offensive measures, harvesting materials from hostile mobs, combat challenges) up to Gold City 3.7 Rewrite: Nobles? Airships? Crime? Who knows yet. Certainly moving into the Nether and further towards Diamond. Pre-3.1 Rewrite material, kept for posterity and for when the rewrite reaches their Guilds Agricultural Guild This immigrant has shown a lot of promise in the Agricultural arts. Maybe he was part of an Agricultural Guild in a far-off land. Maybe he has a natural talent. Maybe he just has a green thumb. Regardless, this immigrant must have a small 4x4 farm (part of his eventual Estate) near his home, and a Wooden Hoe in an Item Frame above his door. * Plant at least 10 4x4 plots of edible crops (or 160 individual plots) ** If possible, ensure you have Beetroot, Wheat, Carrots, and Potatoes ** These are not intended to be part of his Estate, but rather as a communal farm to help feed the entire Community. * Designate a growing area for trees. These trees will be chopped down and replanted as many times as you need wood. ** Have at least 5 designated Sapling planting spots (with Saplings planted or trees already grown). ** Again, these are for the Community, not his Estate. Mining Guild This immigrant has a fascination with the earth and all things that come out of it. Maybe he was born underground, maybe he stared at the sun too long. Regardless, this immigrant must have either a natural shaft into the earth near his home, or a place that will be a good mine location nearby. Additionally, once possible, a Wooden Pickaxe must be placed in an Item Frame above his door. * The Mining Guild Master is responsible for gathering as much Clay as is necessary for this Stage. ** If you are not using Clay, he is responsible for gathering all the various types of Dirt you will be using this Stage. * The Mining Guild Master should make a Shrine to Terrim (see below). Merchant's Guild This Immigrant has shown a penchant for acquiring whatever is needed from whomever is nearby. This Immigrant is responsible for acquiring, transporting, and storing everything for your small community. An Item Frame with a Chest must be placed above his door. * The Merchant Guild Master is responsible for stockpiling all of the resources gathered for the community. * The Merchant Guild Master must have an additional Storage Room. * Both Storage Rooms must have double the normal amount of Chests. ** Store 2 stacks of unused Clay by the end of the Stage. ** If Dirt other than Clay is used, 2 stacks of each type used must be stored here by the end of the Stage. ** Store 16 Saplings (Any kind) ** Store a stack of Logs (Any kind) *** As long as there are 64 Logs total, there may be any variation in the types of Logs present ** Store 2 stacks of Planks (Any kind) *** As long as there are 128 Planks total, there may be any variation in the types of Logs present ** Store 4 Trapdoors ** Store 16 Doors (Any) *** As long as there are 16 Doors, there may be any varieties desired ** Store 64 Chests ** Store 8 Item Frames ** Store 64 Crafting Tables ** Store 16 Pressure Plates ** Store 16 Buttons ** Store 64 Wooden Bowls ** Store 64 Wheat ** Store 64 Wheat Seeds ** Store 64 Potatoes (If available) ** Store 64 Carrots (if available) ** Store 64 Beets (if available) Crafter's Guild This immigrant has proven to be able to work extremely well with his hands, capable of producing almost anything you need out of almost anything. This immigrant is responsible for taking raw materials provided (or stored) by the other Guilds, and turning it into something useful, before sending it off to either be used or stored by agents of the Merchant's Guild. An Item Frame with a Crafting Table (or modded equivalent) must be placed above this immigrant's door. * This Immigrant must have an additional Work Room. * This Immigrant's Work Rooms must have Double the normal amount of Chests ** Store 6 Doors ** Store 3 Trap Doors. ** Store 6 Mushroom Stew (if available) ** Store 6 Berry Medley (if available) ** Store 1 Pumpkin Pie (if available) ** Store 1 Cake (if available) ** Store 8 Cookies (if available) ** Store 12 Bread ** Store 6 Wooden Buttons ** Store 6 Wooden Pressure Plates ** Store 16 Chests ** Store 16 Crafting Tables ** Store 3 stacks Wooden Bowls ** Store 3 of every type of Wooden Tools (not to be used until next stage) Engineer's Guild: This Immigrant has shown an affinity for gears and smoke and widgets and gadgets. Hopefully that won't get him blown up too many times. There may not be too much for him to do now, but in the future there surely will be. This Immigrant must have an Item Frame with a Wooden Button placed within. * This Immigrant must have an additional Work Room. * If you are using any mods that have a base-level utility, then put him to work. Magician's Guild: This Immigrant has shown an affinity for the arcane energies and robes that tend to go hand in hand with magic. Hopefully he won't turn himself into a sheep too many times. There may not be too much for him to do now, but in the future, there surely will be. This Immigrant must have an Item Frame with a Flower placed within. * This Immigrant must have an additional Work Room. * If you are using any mods that have a base-level utility, then put him to work. Military: This Immigrant has shown an affinity for the martial arts. Swords, Bows, or just punching the Hostile mobs--he loves them all. There is altogether too much for him to do these days. This Immigrant must have an Item Frame with a Wooden Sword placed within. * This Immigrant must have an Armory built into his hovel. ** The Armory must have at least 2 Double Chests for storage. ** Any Mob Drops collected by the Community go in here. ** At least 3 full sets of Leather Armor (above and beyond what is worn by the others) must be stored here. ** Any Weapons dropped by Mobs that are not in use must be stored here. Category:Dirt Hovel Category:Stage Category:Capital